The present invention relates to new phosphorus derivatives of 4-pyrimidinols which possess insecticidal properties and especially both systemic and foliar activity for plants against insect pests. The present invention is also directed to the preparation of said derivatives, active insecticidal compositions containing said derivatives and to the use of such compositions for the kill and control of said pests.